The fundamental process of making wax candles has continued virtually unchanged for more than a century, and thus requires no detailed description. However, it is desirable to develop new methods of imparting novel and aesthetically pleasing characteristics to the basic candle structure. The present invention satisfies this need by allowing the formation of an ornamental candle of a type for which no practical method has previously existed.
The present invention involves the formation and rolling of a shaped layer of candle wax to create an aesthetically appealing candle product. The candle product, hereinafter the rolled candle, is composed primarily of what one skilled in the art would recognize as a base wax.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for manufacturing a shaped, rolled candle is presented. First, wax of an appropriate color and character is obtained, and is then heated until the wax is in a sufficiently liquid state. The hot, liquid wax is then poured into a substantially horizontal tray of an appropriate shape, having a first and second end. The tray preferably has an elongated base portion, first and second substantially vertical side wall portions, and first and second substantially vertical end wall portions.
The elongated base portion should be inclined such that the first end is elevated relative to said second end. The angle of incline may vary depending on the desired shape of the final rolled product, but should generally be less than 10 degrees. The first substantially vertical side wall is preferably tapered from the first end to the second end such that the separation between the first and second substantially vertical side walls is less at the second end than at the first end. The amount of taper will also vary depending on the desired shape of the final product, but will generally be less than 10 degrees. The second substantially vertical end wall may be angled so as to soften the angle of the visible end of the rolled product.
The hot candle wax is then poured into the tray. The amount of wax poured into the tray is preferably controlled such that the finished wax panel is of a particular thickness. A difference in thickness of {fraction (1/16)} of an inch could result in the finished product being an inch wider than desired after rolling. The wax is then allowed to cool, forming a shaped wax layer, and removed from the tray. The shaped wax layer is then preferably rolled starting at the wide end and ending with the narrow end on the outside of the roll. It is preferred that one of the elongated edges of the shaped wax layer is kept even with each roll so as to produce a substantially planar edge of the roll which may be used as a flat bottom of the candle.
It may be necessary during any of these steps to reheat portions or all of the candle wax. This reheating may be necessary to help shape the wax, improve the workability of the wax, or improve the adhesion between rolled layers. The edges of the shaped wax layers may be rounded prior to rolling. This gives the final product a more rounded, doughy look than it may otherwise have with rectangular edges. A candlewick is then inserted into the candle using methods known or used in the art. The wick is preferably inserted in the bottom center of the wax candle and pulled up through the candle center until a portion of the wick extends outward beyond the top center of the candle. The wick may then be cut to a desired length. Heated wax may be dripped on the top surface of the rolled candle. This dripped wax not only fills in gaps in the rolled layers, but gives the appearance of a layer of icing on the rolled bun candle. The dripping wax is preferably a white wax, in order to improve the appearance of the icing upon cooling.
The candle product may also be sprinkled with a powdered, shaved, or granular substance. The substance may be sprinkled in the tray prior to pouring of the wax, on the wax layer prior to rolling, and/or on the rolled candle. The ""substance may be any appropriate substance of a desirable appearance and/or scent, such as cinnamon, sugar, flour, chocolate shavings, candied sprinkles, scented pellets, or spices.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and preferred embodiments.